The best day of my life
by DanielRoy
Summary: A story about lust, love, life and, ohhh sex.
1. The day I almost died

This is my first story ever. DO NOT take it easy on me please read and respond.

* * *

Today was a weird day, the dogs were barking as usual, and the birds were chirping, but I couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching me.

Let me introduce myself my names is Marie Sheffler, the private eye on 22nd street. I am a 5'6" petite blonde with grey blue eyes. I have a knack for adventure and I love sports, but enough about me let me get on with what happened today.

I was sitting at my desk as usual waiting for my next client to arrive. I look out the window and saw a couple holding hands. On the right was a blond haired beauty like myself and to the left of her stood the most breath taking site, ever she was a brunette with mocha chocolate eyes and had an amazing body. I couldn't take my eyes off of her she was looking in my direction when she winked at me! I soon felt a burning ache between my legs where my core resides. From the time she looked at me to the time I ran down to where she stood was about 6 to 7 milliseconds.

"Hi" I said looking dumbfounded, as I opened my eyes only to see that the girl she was with was making out with her! But of course she was they were a couple. I just thought that she was hinting at me because she winked at me but I was wrong. She looked at me then nudged her girlfriend.

"Look we have an audience." She said.

"What are you talking 'bout Ashley?" said the girl with blonde hair.

"Look Spencer to the left that girl right there." Said Ashley, which is what I presume is her name after Spencer, which I soon found out her name was asked what she was talking about.

"You want something?" said Spencer.

"NO! no I just wanted to ask you if you had a pen I could borrow before you guys started making out?" I said as it came out as more of a question.

"What's your name?" asked Ashley

" Marie, the p.i. of that there building." I said pointing out the building in which I just ran from.

" Well Marie we dint have a pen, but you seem cool so would you like to hang out with us sometime."

"Sure long as its okay with your girlfriend." I said stating the obvious.

"What! No Spencer here isn't my girlfriend she's just my best friend and there was a guy following her after she told him she was gay at a bar."

"Okay. Well since that's been settled I would love to hang out sometime…Here's my number call at anytime you want to." I said giving her a wink and then walking off.

"WOW," I said to no one in particular."I got to meet the sexiest woman in my life and I'm not dead!"

"Well, your not dead but you are right I am sexy." She said coming out of nowhere.

"Uh... how much did you here of that?" I asked with blood quickly rushing to my head when I noticed who she was.

"I heard it all...so you think I'm sexy?" she said laughing like, the most beautiful brunette who happens to think that my comment on her was funny.

"Uh...I guess so." I said.

"Well enough about me tell me about yourself." She said in the most sexiest but raspy voice ever.

**Uh this is chapter 1 it could be a one-shot only if it doesn't get any reviews. SO if you want more say so. And all of those SPASHLEY lovers if this continues it will be a spashley ending.**


	2. Why is everyone trying to kill me?

Guys and Dolls, LOLZ this is the next chapter

Guys and Dolls, LOLZ this is the next chapter! Hope you guys like this one.

I was sitting in at my desk thinking about my previous encounter with Ashley, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come In." I said figuring that my client finally arrived.

"Uh…Hi Maria right." Said the person at the door. Finally looking up I saw Spencer the girl that was with Ashley.

"Marie and your name is….."

"Spencer, remember… the girl with Ashley." she said with a snappy tone of voice.

"Oh hi Spencer, what can I do for you?" I say trying to be polite.

"I need your services, I think my mom is having an affair and I was wondering if you could check that out for me." Said Spencer.

"Okay I will get right on that for you. I just need a picture and some references of where you think she might be sneaking around at." I said immediately turning on my business tone.

"Well I have a picture and here is the….well it seems as if I left m info home." She said in the most innocent voice I have ever heard.

"You can bring it back next time."

"No I live not too far from here, you can come with me to get them." said Spencer.

"It's okay really. You can come bring it later if you want-" I said.

"No you just come with me." She said grabbing me by the arm dragging me out of the office.

"Okay the just let me grab my jacket." I said reaching for my jacket.

"Alright now you ready to go." she said a little too eagerly for my liking.

"Yep." I simply stated.

After walking for a few minutes she stopped at a house which I'm assuming is hers.

"Wow your house is beautiful." I said staring at the beautiful Victorian white and blue house.

"Thanks it's been in my family for decades." She happily stated.

"Your welcome." I said as she finally opened the door.

"So..." she stated drifting off as we entered the house.

"Huh?"

"Do you wanna wait on the couch over there..." she said pointing to a purple and white couch. "…or do want to come to my room while I look for it?" she asked.

"Uh… I'll just wait here." I plainly told her.

"Okay just give me 5 minutes."

"Okay." Then she left to go upstairs and as soon as she left to go upstairs a raven haired man came in. He walked right in stopping when he saw me sitting on the couch.

"Spen-oh my… who are you?" He stated a little shaken after observing me on the couch

"I'm Marie."

"Hi! My name is Arthur. Are you a friend of Spencer's?" He asked after giving me a once over.

"Uh…sure." I said getting a little nervous because he looked as if he could have been her father.

"Well I'm Spencer's father," I was totally correct ca-ching, hooray me! "Is Spencer here?"

"Yes she's in her room." I answered his question matter of factly.

"SPENCER!" he yelled trying to get her attention.

"Yes Dad." She answered.

"Come here please." He told her courteously.

"Here I come dad." She answered nicely and sweetly.

"Well Spencer, your Mom won't be in till late so I'm going to make dinner and Glen and Clay are coming when dinner starts."

"Okay dad. Here Marie this is the information you needed." She said as she handed me the papers I needed to start this very interesting case of mine.

The next day I was getting started on my new case about Spencer. I reached over to my pocket to get a pen when my phone started ringing. I grabbed my phone to answer it. "Hello?" I asked not checking the phone to see if it was anyone because I had been waiting for Ashley to call all day.

"Hey Marie…It's Grace." Grace is my ex-girlfriend. I thought I loved her. We dated for 2 years only for me to find out that she was cheating on me with my sister, my supposed to be straight sister. They said they started it only a few days before I caught them in the bed together, then after that they started dating. Wow can you say fucked up. Well that was a month ago why is she calling now.

"We've been through this already I don't want to here what you have to say we're done so leave me alone." I spat harshly to her.

"I know and I'm sorry about what happened but please hear me out, I didn't mean to do what I did to you I got scared you would leave me or something, and since I was and still am in love with you I did what I do best I close up and mess around." She stated apologizing, wanting me to actually believe her.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. You're the one that cheated on me with the only person I really loved more than you, my sister. You're the one that started to date her right after we broke up." I told her off score me 5 her 0, I win yay me.

"I'm sorry and I know you don't believe me when I say that I still love you and care for you. Look… just have lunch with me tomorrow and we can talk about it." She said while I still was shook from her first sentence.

"I don't know…" I said right before getting cut off.

"Please just let me apologize in person." She said pleading and begging.

"Okay but this doesn't mean I'm automatically forgiving you." I said knowing that I have to get off of this phone before I fall for her trap.

"Thank you so much you won't regret this. I got to go bye." She said rushing off of the phone.

"Okay bye." I said trying to also get off of that phone. She soon hung up and I turned around in my desk chair thinking that girl knows how to get under my skin. I need to get her off my mind…I need a drink now. "I know I'll call Spencer." I said to no one in particular after remembering that after I left her house she gave me her number. I dialed it and after waiting three rings later she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Spencer, its Marie you wanna hang out?" I asked remembering my conversation with Grace.


End file.
